


Love Me Again.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [12]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, also a bit of fluff?, basically seven lyrics throughout a part of their relationship, flashbacks??, songfic-ish, they live in the same house btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: I still remember a time when you felt like home, you and me against the great unknown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags first before reading! enjoy!

**One -** _tranquility after the passing storm; you’re no longer standing where you were._

It’s just one of their nights again; those nights where they’d fight over something, be it petty or even slightly major. Jinyoung’s screaming and Jaebum’s shouting, their hands curled tightly into fists as their eyes send sharp daggers and spears to one another. Their words menacing, mean, and some of them downright _uncalled for_ , but this has been happening so much now that it’s not odd for them to escape their mouths.

“Fuck you, Im Jaebum!” Jinyoung screams as he delivers a harsh slap to Jaebum’s cheek. “I’ve done _everything_ I could to make you happy! Don’t say anymore of your bullshit, because I don’t need them. You’ve officially fucking lost me, Im Jaebum. Good _fucking_ bye.”

There’s more screaming and shouting and banging and feet shuffling against the floor in an instant, and the next thing Jaebum knows is that Jinyoung’s slamming their house’s door from the outside, with a large suitcase in his hand.

Jaebum breathes heavily; smoke still fuming out of him. He looks around the house for a bit, papers and just _everything_ scattered everywhere; none of them placed where they were used to.

And, once Jaebum finally earns a small moment of tranquility, he realizes that the things around him weren’t _just_ the only ones that aren’t where they were used to.

 _He_ up and left him there in the midst of scattered, messy things. _He_ went straight out that door with a large suitcase in his hand. _He’s_ gone.

_Jinyoung’s gone._

 

 **Two -** _still remember a time when you felt like home, you and me against the great unknown._

Jaebum still remembers the way Jinyoung’s arms felt around him; so loving and _warm_. Jaebum remembers the way his own arms felt like around Jinyoung. He still remembers how Jinyoung felt in his arms; so small and precious and _lovely._

Jaebum remembers what Jinyoung said to him;

“Your arms are my home, my _castle_ , and your heart is the walls that keep me safe. I love you, hyung.”

Jaebum also remembers all the moments they had together; all the difficulties, all the triumphs; _everything._

 

 **Three -** _you were my life, now you’re out of my life; and i guess that’s life._

Jaebum still remembers their first time; how he himself was afraid to break the younger, and how the younger had chuckled and placed a sweet, beautiful kiss on his lips, then reassured him that it was okay. That _they_ were _okay_. More than that, even.

“Good morning, hyung! I love you.”

“I made breakfast, but I don’t know if it tastes good.. I hope you’ll still love me, hyung.”

“It’s delicious? Really? Oh my God, hyung, I love you. Thank you.”

“Thank you for being my boyfriend, hyung. I love you.”

“Hyung, I’m so happy. I love you.”

_“I love you, hyung, and I know that you won’t ever break me.”_

But Jaebum guesses that he should no longer think about everything Jinyoung has ever said to him.

Besides, what reason is there left for him to hold on, when Jinyoung had walked out of his life already?

 

 **Four -** _i don’t want anything in our broken home. not the memories or the things we own; not the picture of us on the wall._

Jaebum falls down onto his knees on the floor, his hands gripping his hair tightly as he screams in pain. His heart feels like it’s about to explode, and it’s not in a good way. This feeling, this _heartache_ , is just far too much for him to handle on his own.

Without full comprehension or knowledge of what’s currently going on, tears start falling down from his eyes. He starts sobbing into his hands, and soon enough, a few of his tears slip out and onto the floor, where a picture was laying down.

Jaebum grabs the picture and holds it with both of his albeit shaking hands. There’s the both of them in the picture. They’re facing each other; Jaebum’s arms around Jinyoung’s waist and Jinyoung’s arms around Jaebum’s neck. Their foreheads are touching and their noses are brushing against each other, and there’s Jinyoung’s cute eye smile and Jaebum’s squinty eyes. They both look so _happy_ and _content_ , that Jaebum cries even more.

Jaebum knows he’d fucked up - _bad_ \- and there’s only one thing he should do.

And that is to run outside and find Jinyoung, wherever he may be, and Jaebum doesn’t give a damn for the pouring rain outside. He _needs_ his baby back in his arms.

He needs _Jinyoung_ back in his arms, no matter how much energy and time it’ll have to take.

 

 **Five -** _can you hear me? I’m trying to hear you. silence strikes like a hurricane._

Jaebum slightly pants as he stops in his tracks abruptly, finally looking at Jinyoung again, but this time, in the middle of the pedestrian walkway. Although as Jaebum walks closer, Jinyoung doesn’t step back. Even so, Jaebum still notices the change.

Jinyoung’s warm eyes aren’t warm like they used to be; they’re _cold_ and _uninviting_ , and they’re making Jaebum nervous. 

Jaebum stops right in front of Jinyoung, but he doesn’t open up his mouth immediately. Neither of them do.

Jaebum doesn’t know why he won’t start talking. Maybe it’s because he’s just waiting for Jinyoung to yell at him again. Maybe it’s because he’s just waiting for Jinyoung to walk away from his life again.

Or maybe he’s just waiting for his baby to come back to him again, to let himself be engulfed in those warm arms once more; those same arms that he used to call _his home._

And, finally, Jaebum thinks of something to say.

 

 **Six -** _i’m singing for you, you’re screaming at me; it’s hard to see your tears in the pouring rain._

“Jinyoung-”

“Don’t,” Jinyoung harshly spits out. “Don’t fucking say anything.”

“Then I won’t. I’ll sing,” Jaebum stubbornly replies.

“Jaebum-”

“If you can love me again, I could let go of everything,” Jaebum sings, his hands moving to intertwine themselves with Jinyoung’s own. “Love me like you did, love me like you did. I’ll give you anything, I’ll give you anything.”

Jinyoung chuckles albeit dryly. “How can I love you again, when I have never even stopped loving you?”

“Does this mean you’ll give me another chance?” Jaebum asks hopefully, tightening his grip on Jinyoung’s hands.

“...Okay. Okay, okay. I’ll give you another chance,” Jinyoung says, a few tears leaving his eyes. “Only because I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jaebum sighs happily. “I love you so much. I’m sorry for everything bad that I’ve done to you.”

“I’m sorry I made you run out in the rain in search for me,” Jinyoung says back, voice cracking a bit as his eyes focus on Jaebum’s wet hair before flickering to his lips.

“Nothing like the rain, nothing like the rain,” Jaebum softly sings, their intertwined hands letting go of each other, and Jaebum places both of his hands on both of Jinyoung’s cheeks. “When you’re in outer space, when you’re in outer space.”

“We’re not in outer space-”

“You make me feel like we are,” Jaebum cuts him, leaning closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” And they finally kiss.

 

 **Seven -** _it won’t be long; you know it’s gonna get better._

They kiss a few more times with the rain pouring above their heads; the both of them drenched with cold water, and to an extent, drowning in each other’s warmth - or whatever’s radiating off of them.

They’re on a bumpy road right now, but they know it won’t be long until it’s gonna get better.

Their relationship isn’t perfect, they know that, but they’ll just keep trying and trying. It isn’t perfect, but they still love each other with all their hearts.

 _They_ aren’t perfect, but they’ll continue to love each other through thick and thin, no matter the costs.

**Author's Note:**

> the songs used are:  
> \+ one ok rock - take what you want (ft. 5 seconds of summer)  
> \+ 5 seconds of summer - outer space/carry on
> 
> thank you for reading! leave kudos and/or a comment if you want; theyre always highly appreciated! <3


End file.
